


Kid Cosmic and the Series of Unconnected Drabbles

by lillybatts



Category: Kid Cosmic, Kid Cosmic (Cartoon)
Genre: Alas i was not the first person in this tag but second is sufficient!, Along with the rating, And update the archive warnings if anything crazy happens (which I doubt), Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add relationship tags as they show up, yadda yadda and so on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillybatts/pseuds/lillybatts
Summary: Kid Cosmic drabbles! I'm in love with this show and with these funky little characters and so I'm gonna write about em!
Relationships: Kid (Kid Cosmic) & Stuck Chuck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Kid Cosmic and the Series of Unconnected Drabbles

It was dark outside, who really knew what time it was. All that was important now was that the kid was asleep. It might be a little loud (considering how the kid slept it really shouldn’t matter anyway), but now was the perfect opportunity to work on his communication device. _’Great Leader is going to be so proud of me, he might even-’_ he gasped aloud, _’He might even make me his right-hand man, a supervisor even! A reward for my superior skills!’_ The mere thought made him giddy. The lobster man uncovered his creation hastily and began to work. As expected, said work did seem to be a little loud, but the kid didn’t seem to mind at the very least. Just laying there, like the pathetic naïve little human he was. Truly awful. Soon he’ll know the true extent of what he’s gotten himself into, and he sure as hell won’t be as brave (reckless) after that, he was sure. Great Leader after all was, well, _great_ for a reason.

Maybe Great Leader would reward him in a different way. Perhaps with a planet of his own...or two! The kid began to stir. Perhaps if Great Leader were feeling especially generous (as he often does of course) he would even reward him with a planet that had _moons_. Many moons. Five even. Wait. The kid what? He stopped working and glanced over at him.

The kid was moving around slightly, yet he still seemed to be asleep. How strange. His face was scrunched up as if he were in some sort of pain. Even more strange. Surely humans didn’t spontaneously get hurt at night, right? If they did that would be pretty stupid. But to be fair humans in general were pretty stupid, so it isn’t totally out of the equation. He decided to ignore it for now, and continue working.

That is, until the kid shot out of bed with a scream loud enough to wake up everyone and everything within the next 50 miles.

“Kid, Kid, can you scream any louder? Just a smidge and you’ll wake up the entire solar system.” He covered up the box with the communicator inside.

The kid didn’t answer. He climbed back into his bed and stared forward. The way he was breathing surely couldn’t be healthy.

Chuck tried again, “So what are you gonna do, just sit there and do nothing or go back to bed? You know it’s incredibly stupid to just wake up for no good reason, right? And with such a disturbance no less! _Some_ of us were trying to get some sleep, you know.”

A sob was all he received in return. Crying too now? He must be missing something important. He’d bite.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Not the best question, he’d admit, but it would certainly do the trick. The kid, however, didn’t answer once again. This time Chuck attributed it to all the spluttering and gasping the kid was doing. A cough here, a sniff there, a few more sobs. Humans really were weak. He should probably get the kid to stop before he asphyxiates himself.

“Kid look, I don’t know what’s wrong with you, but you should probably stop that before you die or something, I don’t know.”

He, in fact, did not stop, but turned to look straight at the fish-like alien.

“Stop looking at me like that, it’s weird.”

He continued to stare.

“And stop crying, nobody wants to hear that at- what time is it? It doesn’t matter, nobody wants to hear that at all. Ever.”

At the very least, the kid was starting to slow down with it.

“What’s that thing you’re always repeating? The uh... the thing the old man always says to you. Flippin’ out, freak it out? Flyin’ out, free it out? You know what i’m talking about- do that thing or whatever.”

“Freakin’ out, breathe it out,” the kid corrected. Finally, some words out of him, it’s about time.

Chuck rolled his eyes, “Right, that. Why don’t you do some of that, and go back to bed or something. I reiterate, nobody wants to hear you screaming and crying at who-knows when.”

“...”

Right when he thought he was making progress he shuts up again, great. “So you’re gonna go all quiet on me again? That’s fine, that’s fine. I can ignore you just as well as you can ignore me.” He turned himself around swiftly and crossed his arms.

“...”

“...”

“...Chuck?” The kid spoke hesitantly.

“What do you want, Kid.”

There was a spell of silence before the kid spoke again. “...Have you ever um,” He took a deep breath. _Freakin’ out, breathe it out.’_ “Have you ever lost someone important to you?” He sputtered out quickly. He reached over and grabbed his glasses, putting them back on to see the alien a bit better. “Like uhm. Like alien parents or something? Or siblings? A friend?”

“Is this about _your_ parents, Kid?” He said, turning back around to face him. He had seen something about this while snooping through the kid’s stuff.

The kid sputtered for a bit, at a loss for words, “Uh...no, no of course not, i’m just...curious, is all.” He lied.

“Right. Well since you’re so _curious_ , no, I haven’t. We Klaxians don’t have familial relations like you humans do, and we aren’t so easily attached to others like I assume you are.”

"Oh."

Chuck huffed, "Regardless, I can sort of see where you're coming from. If it helps."

“Really?”

“Sure why not, you should really get back to...you know, going back to bed now. If you’re better. Or whatever.”

The kid nodded, “Yeah yeah I guess you’re right,” he smirked a little, “I guess you distracted me enough to get back to sleep again.”

“Distracted!? Implying that I wasn’t trying to help? For shame, Kid, for shame.”

“You were trying to help me?” He broke into a grin.

Chuck froze up at the accusation. “Help!? No! Of course not, I don’t _help_ people, Kid, I destroy them. Just like the Great Leader is going to destroy this stupid planet when he arrives.”

Kid layed back down and laughed, “Ok Chuck, sure.” Maybe the alien was finally warming up to everyone like Papa G said. He helped him out of the goodness of his weird alien heart, and he appreciated that. He turned over and yawned, “Well goodnight then, sorry for waking you up.”

“You should be sorry, that was very rude of you. But goodnight, I guess.”

Kid spent the rest of the night dreaming about how cool it would be if Chuck were to join the team.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a kudos and/or comment! I appreciate everything!
> 
> Also feel free to make requests! I have a few more ideas myself, but I would love to write more about these characters in different situations!


End file.
